Bitten
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: This is my teen wolf story. Bitten. It's about a girl named Gabi Moran. Her and her family move to Beacon Hills six months after her mother passes away. On her first night there, Gabi finds herself in the woods and has an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

The car stopped in front of a house with two floors inside, and I got out from the backseat. I sighed looking at our new house in our new town Beacon Hills. My dad got a job offer, and just like that, we packed our things and drove cross-country to California.

"Gabi! My dad yelled from the truck, "Come help bring some bags in!" I rolled my eyes and went to help. By the way, my name is Gabi Moran. I'm seventeen years old. I have long chocolate brown hair and grey eyes. I'm a normal teenage. My older sister, Elisabeth but everyone calls her Liz opened the front door and held it open for us. She was nineteen. She had long brown hair with highlights and aqua blue eyes. She was transferring to Stanford University. One of the top colleges in California. She wanted to me close to us. In case, we needed her.

"Where are these boxes going?" I asked my dad struggling to hold them much longer.

"Just put them in the hallway and we'll deal with them when everything's inside." He replied putting boxes down himself. I did the same and put them down in the hallway near the stairs. Liz put a box by the door so it would stay open as we brought everything in. My dad, Liz, and I spent the next two hours bringing in all the bags, boxes, and furniture in. My dad was one of those people who did not like asking for help. We finally got everything in, and Liz helped me bring boxes up to my room. We put my boxes down by the end of my bed. My bed was a queen bed with two windows on my front wall.

"So," Liz started to say to me as she looked around my room, "Where did dad sign you up for school?"

"Beacon Hills High School." I replied as I unpacked my suitcase with my clothes inside and put them into my closet, "Why?" I asked glancing at her. She just shrugged and picked my picture of our mom out of my suit case. She smiled looking down at her picture. My mom had medium length really dark brown hair and brown eyes, "Mom would have loved California." Liz said putting the picture on my white desk and started helping me unpack.

**_Break Line_**

Close to midnight that night, I was up getting my school bag ready for my first day of school. For some reason I didn't want to sleep. I'm one of those people that likes nighttime. I sat at my desk drawing for a while before I decided I had to get out of the house. It was just too quiet and I needed to clear my head. So many things were spinning around in my head. So I quietly put on my comfortable long sleeve shirt that said Pairs cross it, a pair of black stretchy yoga pants, and my most comfortable running sneakers. I grabbed my phone from its charge, turned on a little lamp, and climbed out my window onto my roof. I got off the roof by climbing down a tree that was next to our house and began walking down the street.

After walking for a while, I somehow ended up near the woods. I had no sense of direction at all. I just kept walking hoping I would somehow end up back home before my dad woke up. He hated when I did this kind of thing back in New York. He was worried something would happen to me, but I always told him he was being paranoid. I know how to navigate the woods. I stepped over a tree branch and then heard growling like it was a dog. I whipped my head in every direction, but didn't see anything. So I continued in the direction I was walking without giving it a second thought. With only walking a little distance, I heard the growling again and this time it didn't sound like a dog. More wolf like now. I stopped dead in my tracks as the sounds became louder like it was right behind to me. I slowly turned around to look behind me. My heart started beating faster with all the adrenaline going through my body. I gasped when I saw two bright red eyes in the distance and took off running the other way.

The growling became louder and louder as I ran through the empty woods. I felt like it was behind me getting ready to jump on top of me. I looked back for a second, but a second too late because I tripped over a tree stump. I fell to the ground hard making me groan in pain. Before I could get to my feet, something grabbed me. I screamed and then was thrown to the ground again. Right away, I got up as fast as I could and ran away toward a bunch of trees and brushes. I came barreling out of the woods and into the road. Just then I saw a oncoming car and ducked putting my hands in front of my face. I heard the tire's squeal as the car came to a dead stop inches away from me. I opened my eyes and looked at the car, which was actually a blue jeep. The headlights blinded me from seeing who was jumping out. For all I knew, it could be an axe murder.

"Oh my god." A voice said that sounded like a teenager. I looked at him. My heart was still pouncing as he said to me, "I'm so sorry I almost hit you. Are you okay?" I couldn't speak. I felt like I had run a marathon and was just catching my breath. It took me a minute to catch my breath before I could speak again, "Hello? Can you hear me?" I looked at him again. His hands were on my shoulder to keep me for falling if I fainted.

"I needed to catch my breath." I finally said to him. My heart had slowed back to normal.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. "Do you need me to bring you to a doctor?" I shook my head no. I felt him touch my upper arm, "You're shaking." I looked down at my hands, and they were shaking. Guess that scared me more than I thought. I was really shaken up. I wrapped my arms around my waist, "Here" He said as he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around me. I clutched both sides and pulled it closer around my body. The teenage boy sighed and then said, "OK. I'm taking you to the police situation." He started walking with me toward his jeep.

"No." I said clinging to his shoulder as I stopped. He looked at me and then glanced at my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me again as I said, "Can you drive me home?" A confused look came across his face, "I need to get home. My dad's going to kill me if he finds out about this." He nodded in understand and for the first time tonight I smiled. He held the door open and I climbed into his jeep. I watched as he ran in front of the jeep over to the driver's side. He put the jeep in drive and drove down into the dark road ahead.

He pulled up in front of my house and I saw all the lights were still off. I looked over to the sixteen-year-old and said smiling at him.

"Thanks for driving me home." I looked down embarrassed as I added, "And for not running me over." He chuckled and I looked back up at him as our eyes met for the first time tonight. A grin came across my face. After a moment, I snapped out of his daze and quickly got out of his jeep, "Thanks again." I said closing the car door and then backed up as the jeep rolled out of my driveway. Once the jeep was out of sight, I looked down at my right side as I lift up my shirt revealing a bite mark. I quickly pulled my shirt down and walked to the front door. Before I could grabbed the handle, I heard a loud wolf howl.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up, got dressed and went down stairs. I walked into the kitchen where I found my dad. I grabbed an apple as my dad poured coffee for me. He slid it over to me as I grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured some in along with some sugar. I took a slip of me coffee as I smiled up at my dad. We had a good morning routine.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked picking up his keys from the counter.

"No." I answered shaking my head, "I'll drive myself." He shrugged at me and then left for work. I quickly finished my cup of coffee and then grabbed my bag and left for school. I parked next to a sliver Porsche and got out.

"Hey." I look up and saw a guy with short brown hair and green eyes. He smiled at me, "Nice car." I smiled back.

"Thanks." I replied, but before I walked away, he said.

"I'm Jackson by the way." I looked at him.

"Gabi." I said before I walked toward the bench in front of the school and sat down waiting for the principal.

As I waited, I heard voices like someone was talking to me.

"As you all know, there was denied a body found in the woods last night." I whipped my head around to see from the voices were coming from. My eyes locked on a classroom as the teacher turned to his class, "I am here to tell you the police already have a suspect in custody, which mean you can give your undivided attention to the sheet in front of you outlining this semester."

"Gabi." I snapped out of my daze and looked up at the principal, "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said to me with a smile as I stood up. I followed him inside the building as he asked me, "So you were saying you're from New York?" I nodded.

"Ya, but I grew up in New Hampshire with my parents and sisters." I explained, "We lived there for a year. My family moved around a lot. My dad's job keeps changing."

"Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while." He said smiling at me. I followed him down the hall to a class room. He opened the door and I walked in behind him. The class looked at me as the principal said to them.

"Class, this is our new student Gabi Moran. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Looking at the other students, I noticed the boy from last night. He leaned toward another boy sitting next to him. He had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. I heard him whisper to the brown haired boy.

"Dude, that's the girl." He looked at his friend whispering back.

"What girl?"

"The girl I drove home last night." He explained.

"The girl you almost hit?" They both looked at me as I started walking down the aisle to an empty desk behind the brown haired boy. I opened my notebook as I glanced at the boy next to me and then turned my attention back to the front.

**_Break Line_**

After third period, I went to my locker and threw my books in. I heard a voice as I looked over on the other side of the hall and saw the boy again talking to someone. I still didn't know his name. I sighed as I closed my locker and turned to walk down the hall. I didn't even move an inch when I bumped into someone. They dropped there books and we both bent down to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry." I said scrambling with the books.

"It's OK." I realize his voice from earlier and looked at him. The brown haired boy. We stood up and I handled him his books back, "Thanks." He looks at me and adds, "I'm Scott."

"Gabi." I replied. Suddenly a girl with long wavy dark brown hair came jumping over to him and put her arms around his waist. We both looked at her as she said him smiling.

"Hey you."

"Hey." He replied smiling back at her. He looked at me and said introducing her, "Gabi, this is my girlfriend Allison." She looked at me with a friendly smile as I said.

"Hi."

"Hey. It's nice to meet you." Scott looked at Allison and asked.

"Are you coming to practice?"

"What practice?" I asked interrupting as Allison looked at me.

"Lacrosse." She answered, "Scott's planning on making first line this year." She added playing with his hair. He smiled and then looked at me as he said continuing.

"Ya. My best friend and I usually sit on the bench all season. I'm tired of it." He looked at both of us, "I'm gonna play this year." Suddenly the bell rang, "I gotta go." Scott told us, "See you later." He gave Allison a kiss on the cheek before walking away down the hall. Allison and I looked at each other. She was still smiling at me as she asked.

"Well, me and my friend Lydia are going to watch the guys practice. You wanna come? Lots of cute guys on the team." I giggled smirking and then nodded yes. She took my hand and we ran down the hall squealing.

As we climbed up onto the bleachers, Allison waved to Scott standing over by the team bench. He gave her a smile and walked onto the field. We walked over to sit next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. Allison looked at her smiling and said.

"Hey Lydia." She sat down next to her as the girl named Lydia smiled back, "Lydia, this is Gabi Moran." She said introducing me, "She just moved here." She looked over at me.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills." She said giving me a friendly smile. We heard Coach blow his whistle and turned to watch the tryouts. After a while, I noticed the boy who was talking to Scott this morning during first period.

"Hey Allison?" I said leaning over to her. She turned to me as I asked, "Who that sitting on the bench?" She looked over where I was talking about.

"Him?" She question before turning back to me, "He's Scott's best friend, Stiles. Why?" I look at her as I say.

"He's in my history class with Scott." We turned back to the practice where Scott was catching every bell thrown at the net, "Wow, he's good."

"He's the best." She told me.

**_Break Line_**

As Allison and I walked out of school, we saw Scott and his best friend, Stiles. Scott noticed us and smiled walking over with his friend.

"Hey." Scott said to us. Well, mostly Allison. Stiles and I glanced at each other as Scott put his arm around his girlfriend, "Catch you later." He said hitting Stiles on the shoulder and then walked off with Allison. We watched as they walked over to the parking lot. Once they were out of sight, we looked at each other. After a few awkward seconds, I broke the silence.

"It's Stiles, right?" I asked pointing shyly at him.

"Ya." He replied and then chuckled, "How do you-"

"Allison told me." I explained cutting him off. He smiled at me as I said, "I'm Gabi."

"I know." He said, "The principal introduced you this morning in History class." I looked down smiling as I brushed my hair behind my ear, "You need a ride?" Stiles asked gesturing toward his jeep. I giggled and then said answering.

"No thanks. I have my car parked over there." I said pointing over by the bikes. He glanced over and then said looking back at me.

"Maybe another time?" He offered.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"How about tomorrow night?" He asked. I looked up at him curiously.

"What's tomorrow night?" I asked.

"There's a party tomorrow night." He explained, "Would you like to go with me?" I smiled at him again chuckling.

"Definitely."

"Great." He exclaimed and then said thinking, "Um.. I'll-I'll pick you up around six?"

"OK." I agreed still smiling at him. He nodded at me and then walked backward as he turned to toward his jeep. I looked down as I smacked my lips together. I sighed happily as I turned to walk over to my car.

That night, I went into the bathroom before bed to clean the bite mark. I lifted up my shirt and peeled of the bandage revealing it was completely healed.

"What?" I whispered looking at my side where the bite was. I looked at myself in the mirror and then quickly pulled my shirt down. I threw on my boxers and a tank top and then crawled into bed. I sighed turning in bed, but felt leaves under me. I jumped onto my elbows as I looked around the wooded area around me. I slowly stood up and started walking. Suddenly I heard growling and looked over in the mist. I saw his big red eyes, and began to run. He chased after me as I tripped over a log and rolled into a river. I popped my head up and quickly looked around for the big wolf, but found myself in someone's backyard. The woman stared at me.

"Morning." I said to her and looked behind me so confused. Did I sleep walk last night?

* * *

**What do you think of Gabi and Stiles' relationship so far? Do you think it's weird she's crushing on a guy who almost ran her over? **

**Next chapter will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night I got ready for my "date" with Stiles. Scott and Allison were going to meet us outside. They've all been so nice to me. As I was fixing my hair into a side braid, I heard a knock on my bedroom. I turned around as it opened and I saw my dad. He looked at me and said.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, dad." I replied smiling. He inhaled thinking as he leaned against my door and then asked.

"So is this a party or a date?" I smacked my lips together.

"Kind of both." I told my dad shyly. I flickered my eyes up to him as he asked.

"What's his name?"

"Stiles." I told him.

"OK." He said looking away from me, "Have fun tonight. I'm heading over to work. Night shift." I nodded and he left. My dad was a cop at the Beacon Hills police situation. A half an hour later, I heard Stiles pick up in his adorable blue jeep. He looked at me as I came out and got into his jeep. I smiled at him as he said.

"You look really nice." I smiled shyly at him as I brushed my hair back. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled out of my driveway.

**_Break Line_**

As we walked into the backyard, I saw a young man maybe a little older than me standing by the fence staring at me. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a grey shirt, and black pants. He had a serious look his face. I looked at him confused. Why was this guy staring at me?

"Gabi?" I looked at Stiles as he asked, "Are you OK?"

"Ya." I answered, "Fine." He smiled taking my hand. I smiled back and we went off to dance...

The moon was full, music was blasting and we were having such a good time. Stiles had his hands around my waist my fingers wrapped around his neck. He smiled as he pulled me closer to him. I looked behind him and saw. Allison giggling as she danced with Scott who was twirling her around. She looked at me for a minute smiling, and then turned her attention back at her boyfriend. I looked back at my "date" and laid my head on his shoulder. Suddenly I felt strange and backed off as I clutched his jacket shoulders and looked down.

"Gabi, you OK?" He whispered. I felt a sharp pain going through my body. Something was happening to me.

"I gotta go. I'm sorry."

"Gabi, what's-" He started to me when I walked away, "Gabi?" I walked through the house as my head turned spinning. I couldn't see straight, anyone looked blurry to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lydia asked me surrounded by a group of popular people including Jackson. I pushed my way through and made it out the front door. I heard Stiles follow me calling my name before I turned to run down the street.

**_Break Line_**

I got home and immediately ran upstairs. I was glad my dad was out tonight. I wouldn't know how to explain this to him. I closed the door behind me and stumbled into the bathroom attached to my room. I grabbed both sides of the sink as my eyes started to burn. I squeezed them together and opened them again as I looked into my mirror and gasped. My eyes were a glowing golden yellow. I shut my eyes as I dropped my head down. As I felt really hot, I unbuttoned my blouse and threw it on the floor revealing a white tank top underneath. I slowly fell onto the floor and leaned against my bathroom tub as my breathing become heavy. My eyes started burning again and I felt like something inside was trying to come out. I looked down at my fingers turning into claws and felt my ears change too. I squeezed my eyes tighter as I screamed out.

The window blew my hair back as I jumped onto a black car parked in front of the woods entry. I flipped off and ran straight into the woods. I ran for a while before someone tackled me to the ground. I fought with him, but he was able to pin me against a tree. I looked at him and said.

"Let go of me."

"Sh." He whispered listening to the sounds around us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sh." He told me again and then sighed, "Too late." He looked at me, "They're coming. Run!" He let go as he ran off and I started to follow him, but a blot of light blinded me. My new version was blurry and couldn't see straight. I screamed out as an arrow ripped through my arm and stuck to a tree. My head snapped toward a couple of trees as three men came out of the foggy holding guns and the first man had a bow and arrow.

"Take her." He said to one of them. My breathing became heavy as I started to panic. Suddenly I saw one of them get thrown, and then the next one. The first whipped around pulling a gun as a young boy run up to m and broke me free from the tree.

"Scott?" I whispered looking at him.

"Come on, Gabi." He whispered back grabbing my wrist and then we ran away... I stumbled down in front of a tree as Scott kneeled down next to me. I looked around frantically and turned to lean against the tree. As I tried to caught my breathe, the guy who tackled me stood in front of me looking around.

"Who were they?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Hunters." Scott answered looking at me.

"The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." The guy added. My head snapped up at him as I yelled.

"Us!" I glanced back and forth between them, "You mean you guys did this to me!"

"I didn't." Scott told me glancing at the guy.

"The bite is a gift, Gabi." The guy said looking down at me. How the hell did he know my name? Before I got the chance to ask, he continued, "You're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." He glanced at Scott, then looked at me again and said, "You and I are family now...Scott too."

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"I heard Scott call you Gabi." He answered, "Anymore questions?"

"Who are you?" I said asking my question from earlier.

"Derek Hale."


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend flew by quickly and next thing I knew it was Monday. I stood in the doorway of Coach's office as he flipped through some paperwork at his desk. I knocked on the door and he looked up.

"What do you need Moran?" He asked pushing his papers aside.

"I wanted to talk to you about lacrosse." I finally said after a few silent moments.

"Lacrosse?" He repeated leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, "What about lacrosse?"

"I wanna join the team." I told him. Just then he blurted into laughter.

"Seriously Moran?" He said chuckling. I nodded my head yes, "Have you even played before?" He asked moving forward and leaning his elbows on his desk as I put my hands in my back pockets.

"Ya." I replied shrugging a little.

"Really? You've played lacrosse before?" He asked in shock. I nodded and said.

"My cousin taught me and we use to play all the time." I told him. He looked away thinking.

"Well..." He started to say turning back to me, "Are you any good?" I nodded saying yes, "OK. Practice started after school today." I grinned as he went into a dour and pulled out a lacrosse shirt. He tossed it to me along with a lacrosse stick as he added, "See you there Moran." I smiled as I walked out of his office...

"Gabi wait up!" I heard someone call from behind. I around and saw Scott running down the hall to me.

"Hey Scott." I said when he finally got to me, "What's up?" I said casually.

"I want to make sure you were OK after what happen Friday." He said, "You OK?" I chuckled nodding.

"I'm fine. Thanks." We started walking toward the front doors. As we walked, he asked me.

"Have you talked to Stiles yet?" I looked down a little embarrassed.

"Not yet." I replied sighing, "I haven't got a chance to yet. I was hoping I would catch him before lacrosse practice." We walked out the front doors of the school and Scott immediately saw Allison.

"I'll be right back." He told me before running over to her. I watched as they talked and then I saw Allison smile. Whatever he said to her worked. She didn't look pissed anymore. Right then, I knew it was safe to walk over and say hi. Allison turned and smiled at me as I approached them.

"Hey, Gabi."

"Hey Allison." I replied back.

"What happened to you at the party? Lydia told me you felt sick?"

"Something definitely was going on." I told her shaking my head as I shrugged, "I'm fine now."

"Glad to here." Suddenly we heard a honk from a car. Allison glanced over and then said looking at us, "I gotta go, my dad's there. See you guys tomorrow." She skipped off as we turned around to head back into school. Suddenly I got a strange feeling and turned around. I saw Allison's dad close her door, then look back at me. He grinned and then walked over to the driver side. Allison smiled at us through the passager window.

"Gabi?" I heard Scott say. I looked up at him, then back at the car which was driving away. I shook my head turning back to Scott as he asked, "You OK?"

"Ya." I said, but glanced over again knowing the car was gone. I quickly said to him, "We should get to lacrosse practice." Then walked passed him toward the school before he could say anything.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but let me know. How should the guys react to a girl joining the team? (Lame question I know)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait hold on." Scott said running in front of me, "You joined the lacrosse team?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded yes, "Why?"

"Thanks for the support." I said sarcastically, then walked past him. He caught up to me and walked beside me as he said.

"Sorry." I looked at him, "I just didn't picture you as the sporty type."

"Sporty type?" I repeated.

"Ya. You know one of those girls who's into sports and stuff." He said, which made him sound really stupid. I rolled my eyes, "So what made you interested in lacrosse?" He asked me changing the subject.

"My cousin taught me how to play and I fell in love with the sport." I told him, twisting the truth a little. To be honest, I just wanted to join to hang out with Stiles more. It's a plus that I know how to play the sport, and I'm actually good at it.

I saw Stiles spot us as we walked toward the lacrosse field. He stood up off the bench as we approached the field. He looked at me confused, then looked at Scott who was dropping his lacrosse bag on the ground. He sighed looking up at Stiles who was staring at him. He looked at me and then took off toward the field. I finally said to Stiles as he looked at Scott.

"I'm really sorry about having to leave the party Friday night." He turned to me and said.

"Ya. What happened? Did you get sick or something?"

"Something like that." I replied, "Like I say, I'm sorry I had to leave. Maybe we could hang out after practice?" I added questioning. He smiled at me and we heard Coach blow his whistle. We both turned as he yelled.

"Moran, Stilinski! Get your asses on the field!" Stiles glanced at me as I ran off toward the field. He followed behind me.

As I ran onto the field, all the guys glanced over to me except for Scott and Stiles. I heard them whispering to each other. Things like:

_"Girls can't play lacrosse..."_

_"What does she think she's doing?..."_

_"Why she there a girl on the team?..."_

_"She's gonna get hurt..."_

_"Who is that?..."_

I ignored them as we started practice. We got into a line and took turns trying to score. Jackson and some other guy were the defense. Scott and Stiles were in line behind me as I watched the guy in front of me try to score. He got blocked and fell to the ground hard. I took a deep breath and then ran toward the goal. They didn't even try to block me, and I scored. Everyone cheered for me, as I took off my helmet. I stormed over to them as I yelled.

"What the hell was that? You guys didn't even try to block me!"

"We didn't want you to get hurt." Jackson said, "Maybe you should've just stuck to cheer leading." I sighed angrily.

"I'm tougher than anyone of you guys on this team." I said getting all up in his face.

"Proof it." Jackson said before putting his helmet back on and ran back into position. Oh, I was going to show him. I put my helmet on as I ran back over to the line. I glanced at Scott as I turned to face Jackson and the other guy. I took another deep breath and ran toward the goal. Jackson ran full force toward me. I crashed into his shoulder easily knocking him down. He hit the ground hard as he held his shoulder-blade. I bent down holding my helmet. I felt myself changing.

"Gabi?" I heard Scott said with his hands around my shoulder, "You OK?"

"It's happening, Scott." I told him. He glanced over at the rest of the team.

"Come on." He said before he ran me off the field.

_**Break Line**_

Stiles's POV

A confused look came across my face as I watched Scott and Gabi run off the field. I remember myself doing that to Scott when he first- I ran after them in consider.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabi's POV

Scott ran me into the boy's locker room. I kneeled down in front of the lockers as I started to change. A growl came out as my head up at Scott revealing my glowing yellow eyes. He immediately moved away as I climbed up onto the lockers. My vision was different. Everything was red when I looked at it. I had my eyes locked on Scott who was looking at me scared. He kept moving toward the door.

_**Break Line**_

Scott's POV

My eyes locked on Gabi watching her every move. I kept moving closer to the door. I bumped into the fire extinguisher, then quickly grabbed it and sprayed Gabi.

**_Break Line_**

Gabi's POV

I jumped toward Scott as he sprayed me with a fire extinguisher. I stumbled backward and fell on the bench. My breathing slowed down as I took off my helmet and said whispering.

"Scott?"I looked at him as he stared down at me, "W-what just happened?" He sighed angrily and said.

"You tried to kill me." He walked over and kneeled down in front of me. He looked at me as he said explaining, "You got angry and started to shift. The change is caused by that. Anger."

"It wouldn't have happened if Jackson didn't push me." I told him looking down.

"Don't let him get to you." He told me. I looked back up at him, "He just thinks he's the only one who can play on the team." I laughed, and Scott smiled at me. Suddenly I looked up and saw Stiles standing in the doorway. My smiled fainted quickly as Scott turned to looked at his friend and asked, "Stiles, what are you doing in here?" Stiles sighed coming into the boys locker room.

"I followed you guys." He answered, then looked at me. My eyes flickered down in embarrassment. I hoped he didn't see me as a werewolf. Before I could say anything, Stiles spoke first, "I saw what happened, Gabi." I looked at him with sorrow. I didn't know what to say to him, "The same thing happened to Scott when he first shifted." I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about?

"Uh?" I said staring at him , then glanced at Scott and said looking between them, "You know Scott's a... werewolf?" I almost couldn't say it. He nodded, "How?" I asked.

"I was with him when he got bitten." He answered.

"Ya. Kinda." Scott commented making Stiles roll his eyes, "His dad had to bring him home and he left me in the woods alone."

"It wasn't my fault!" Stiles shouted throwing his arms in front of him as he glanced over.

"Anyway..." Scott continued looking back at me, "I told him what happened the next morning." I looked up at Stiles leaning against the wall and said questioning.

"Sooo, you're cool with me being a werewolf?"

"I don't care about that. I just care about you." He said to me. I smiled looking at him.

"Well, it's great that you're OK with it." Scott said to Stiles, then looked at me, "but we should get out of here before someone sees you in the boy's locker room." I nodded before I stood up and walked over to Stiles. Scott went back to practice while Stiles and I ditched.

**_Break Line_**

"So how's Jackson?" I asked Scott over the phone as I walked up the stairs to my room, "I feel bad about what happened." I added.

"He has a separated shoulder." He told me.

"Because of me!" I shouted into the phone, "Well, is he gonna play?"

"They don't know yet. Everyone's just counting on you and me for Saturday."

"You and me?" I replied, " I understand why they're counting on you, but me. I've only been on the team for one day. How would they know I'm good?" I added opening the door to my room.

"They don't. Everyone's kind of blaming you for what happened." He explained, "Not me though, or Stiles." He added.

"Gee, thanks." I replied putting my pack bag on my bed, "Look, I gotta go. Homework. See you tomorrow."

"You too. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I responded. I hung up as I walked over to my dresser. I looked down at my phone and sighed as I dropped down on my dresser. I looked up and jumped when I saw Derek Hale in my mirror. I quickly turned around as he stormed up at me, inches from me.

"What are you doing here?" I quickly said.

"I saw on the field! And you're so lucky Scott was there to save your ass!" He shouted at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You almost shifted in front of them!" He screamed in my face as I clutched the edges of my dresser.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! If they find out what you are, they will find out about me! About all of us! And the hunters won't be the only ones after us! Everyone will be!"

"They didn't see anything, Derek." I said very certain, "I swear."

"And they won't!" His voice went cold and turned into a whisper, "Because if you even try to play Saturday's game, I will kill you myself." Just then I heard the front door open.

"Gabi!" My dad yelled, "You home!" I looked over to my door, then when I turned back to Derek, but he was gone. I sighed in relief, "Hey, Gabi." I looked over to my door again and saw my dad standing there, "How was school?"

"Good. I said, "I joined the lacrosse team." I added. He smiled at me.

"Great. Let me know when you're first game is." I nodded yes and he left. There was no way I was going to tell him my first game was tomorrow night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I've just been really busy. **

**Here's a new chapter.**

** It's kind of short, but I wanted to give you something so you don't think I've abandoned this story. **

**Enjoy. :)**

The next day at school, I went to talk to Coach about the lacrosse game. I followed Coach into his office as he asked.

"What do you mean you can't play the tomorrow night?"

"I can't play the game tomorrow night." I repeated. He turned and sat on the edge of his desk as he looked at me confused.

"You have to play the game tomorrow night. Everyone's counting on you and McCall." He told me. I sighed and said.

"I know that, but I...can't play the game tomorrow night. I have some personal stuff going on."

"Is it a guy?" He asked almost immediately. I shook my head as I said no, "Is it a girl?" He asked in surprise.

"No. Nothing to do with a girl or a guy. I'm having trouble with aggression, and I need to figure something out before I can play." I told him.

"Are you saying you can't play lacrosse until this is taken care of?" He asked looking at him. I nodded, "Look Moran, if you don't play tomorrow night then you're done." He added crossing his arms. My eyes widen with surprise and said.

"If I don't play tomorrow night, you're taking me off the team." He stood up and said.

"Listen to me. Play the game." I nodded and left sighing. As I walked down the hall, I got a text from my dad.

_Heard the first game's tomorrow. Took the tonight off work. Can't wait to see you play. -Dad_

I sighed again dropping my head. I looked up and saw Allison coming down the stairs. I smiled and said.

"Hey, Allison."

"Hey, I heard you joined the lacrosse team." I nodded, "That's so cool.I can't wait to see you play."

"You're coming?" I asked.

"Ya, and I was thinking the six of us could go out after." She said excited.

"The six of us?" I repeated in question.

"You, me, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson." The bell rang, and she said before walking away, "Gotta go. See you at lunch."

_**Break Line**_

After math class, I went to my locker and opened it, throwing my books in. I couldn't play tomorrow night, not when I can't control myself. I shock my head at myself as I took my biological book out. Just then, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. It was Lydia, glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"Hey Lydia." I said to her, a little nervous. Because of me, Jackson might not play tomorrow night.

"Why is everyone saying that you're not playing tomorrow night?" She asked with no hesitation. I licked my lips before answering.

"Because I'm kind of not. It's a long stor-"

"Agh!" She said, cutting me off, and putting her hand in front of me. She folded her arm back as she continued, "You need to play, Gabi. Especially since you brutally injured my boyfriend by ramming into him.

"It was an accident." I said, defending myself, "I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. Besides, you have Scott on the team, you don't need me to play."

"If you don't play. we're gonna lose." She said walking closer to me, "I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

"They're not gonna lose with Scott on the team." I told her trying to reassure her I didn't have to play, "You've got him, you don't need me." I said repeating myself, "He's a lot better than me anyway." She sighed a little, stepping away from me.

"Fine. Don't play. They'll win without you and you'll get kicked off the team. Everyone will know you as the stupid little girl who tried to play a guy's sport. You'll be a laughing stock at this school." I bit my bottom lip trying to keep my cool as she shrugged and then walked away.

"What a bitch." I whispered to myself as I closed my locker door and went to my next class.


End file.
